Listening In
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Oneshot. Hotch overhears a conversation between Emily and Jordan in the women's locker room. What were they saying? Takes place in 4x09, "52 Pickup."


Author's Note: I don't really know what to say. I love the episode "52 Pickup"; partially because it's kind of Emily-centric, and partially because it's just so damn funny. But anyway, this is my improvised version of the locker scene between Jordan and Emily. So...I hope you enjoy. (:

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. I also wish I owned Jordan's (or even Emily's) dress, but yeah, that's not happening either. :(

* * *

"When you asked him if he practices his routine on a sex doll, I almost lost it," Jordan told Emily in the dressing room.

They laughed loudly. "Yeah," Emily said, grinning at the memory. "But you know, as much as I hate what that guy stands for, I still read "Five Ways To Get Noticed" in _Cosmo_ magazine," she admitted, hanging her black dress in the locker.

"Because it makes sense," Jordan pointed out.

Emily nodded. "So…you and Morgan?" she asked, teasing her friend.

The counter-terrorism agent blushed slightly. "I don't understand what you're trying to say, Emily."

"Jordan…"

She sighed. "If I answer your question, then you have to answer mine."

"Deal," Emily agreed.

"Alright. He asked me out to lunch yesterday, and I accepted. He's sweet," she said with a smile.

"So you _do_ like him! I knew it!" Emily exclaimed, buttoning up her shirt.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, okay? Please?"

"You have my word," Emily promised. Meanwhile, Hotch approached the locker room. He was about to knock on the door and announce that there was another victim when he heard his name being spoken.

Jordan cleared her throat. "Now it's your turn. I may be wrong, but…you and Hotch?"

Emily suddenly found her buttons extremely interesting. "Umm…not exactly."

"Come on, Emily. I've seen the way you look at him when you think that no one's watching."

Hotch stopped. Was what Jordan was saying the truth? Was it possible that by some miracle, Emily had feelings for him?

Jordan continued. "And honestly, you should have seen the way he was looking at you earlier. When you were wearing that dress. So, spill."

Emily sighed. "Yeah, I have feelings for him."

"You like him," Jordan supplied.

Emily nodded. "A lot." Hotch's heart leaped in joy at the words.

Jordan was grinning. "Well, why don't you tell him?"

"I can't!" she immediately protested. "We just got past the point where he trusts me and doesn't have to watch me too carefully because I might be Strauss's spy," she explained. Jordan raised and eyebrow and Emily said, "I'll tell you later. But…we finally have a decent friendship, and I really don't want to ruin it by telling him that I like him. I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"I do!" Hotch felt like shouting, but he kept quiet and continued to listen.

"Emily, what if he does? You would have lost a perfectly good chance. I know it's a risk, but it's one you kind of have to take," Jordan said seriously.

Emily shut the door to her locker. "Yeah…" she said vaguely.

"So, will you tell him?"

"Maybe." Jordan glared at her. "Okay, fine. Yes, I will."

"When?"

"Well, not now," Emily said.

"Why not?" Jordan asked. "C. Northcote Parkinson said, 'Delay is the deadliest form of denial.' And it's true. What if he starts dating someone else next week?"

"Okay, okay, I get your point. I'll tell him today," Emily relented.

"Good," Jordan said, patting her on the back.

At that moment, Hotch knocked on the door and said, "I need you both out here. The unsub's kidnapped another victim."

The women glanced briefly at each other. "Emily…" Jordan started. "Thanks for doing this."

Emily smiled, knowing that by letting Jordan go to the bar and interrogate Viper with her, she had given her the opportunity to prove to Hotch that she was competent and could be good at the job. "Absolutely."

And with that, Jordan grabbed her things and left the room.

Seconds later, Hotch cleared his throat. "Can I come in?" he asked Emily almost shyly.

"Yeah, sure," she answered, straightening her shirt and pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Listen, Prentiss…Emily…" She looked up curiously at his use of her first name. "I _do_ have feelings for you," he said, looking her in the eyes.

She gasped. "You were listening?" she asked incredulously. He nodded. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to tell you that I honestly never thought that you were Strauss's spy," he said. Clearing his throat, he added, "So, you don't have to worry about telling me, or about me dating anyone else, because I've had feelings for you for a long time. And I'm really glad that you feel the same way," he confessed, attempting a small smile.

She smiled back. "Wow…well, I guess that's a relief."

He chuckled. "Yeah." There was a pause, then he said, "Maybe if you don't have plans for this weekend, you could have dinner with me."

"That sounds good," Emily said quietly, smiling wider.

"It does," he agreed. After a beat of silence, he said, "I guess we should probably find the team now."

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot."

Emily was about to walk out of the dressing room when Hotch reached forward, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. "And…Emily?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

He closed the distance between them slowly and pressed his lips to hers, giving her a languorously sweet kiss that neither of them wanted to break. "I'm looking forward to it," he murmured against her lips.

Pulling apart, she gave him a mind-blowing smile. "Me too."


End file.
